Fireworks
by cutiebug101
Summary: okay superstar gets a week off and they go to jeff and beth house and jeff fall out of love and back in love with a Blond diva Jeff/trish
1. Chapter 1

**It was a couple night before July the 4. An all the WWE superstar go off work for the rest of the week.**

**Trish, Amy, Maria, Candice, Crystal, Ron, Matt, John, Jericho Shannon. Was going to stay at Jeff's and Beth house**

**The girls **

**Trish-"OMG I'm soo happy that were getting a week off"**

**Amy- "me tooo"**

**Candice-"ya were going to stay with Jeff and Beth house" made a face when she say Beth's name**

**Maria-"ya this is gonna to be so fun"**

**Trish "It would be a whole lot fun if Beth wasn't there."**

**Everyone started to laugh they don't like Beth**

**The Guys**

**Ron don't like any of the guys because they were all really good friends with Trish.**

**He is over protective of Trish an don't let her do anything.**

**Matt- "Hey Jeff you got everything done and ready"**

**Jeff- "no"**

**Matt -"WHAT JEFF"**

**Jeff - "I'm joking of course I'm I've been done"**

**John and Shannon walk in **

**John - " Hey what's up guess what who we seen outside."**

**Shannon-"Ya Ron." **

**Jeff- "If Trish wasn't my best friend I will beat his ass"**

**Matt - "me to have you seen the way he act tore her I feel bad for her"**

**Jeff- "ya you can bet on it he layed one hand on her I will beat his ass"**

**Ron walk in the room got quiet and he say**

**Ron - you lucky that I love Trish soo much or she wouldn't come here**

**right then and there Trish walk in and she was mad**

**Trish - " your not the damn boss of me I can do anything your not my parent"**

**Ron " your mine wife Why will you rather go with your guys friends then me what are you a slut.. Wait if you do that you are a slut"**

**Trish- "fine if I'm a slut then divorced me"**

**Ron - "fine I just brought some papers for you**

**hand out divorced paper**

**they both sign it **

**Ron - "sorry we had to do that but you're a slut"**

**Trish - "go to hell"throws ring at hem"**

**run out of the room Jeff runs for her**

**Jeff -"Trish, Trish where are you" **

**saw the girls trying to get in the room with her**

**Amy came up to Jeff**

**Amy - "go talk to her" **

**Jeff open's the door **

**Jeff- " Trish darlin you okay"**

**Trish- "Jeff you don't heave to worry"**

**Jeff - "Trish you're my best friend"**

**Trish - " can you believed that he did that"**

**Jeff - "he's a asshole fuck hem he lost out not you are beautiful and sweet and funny he's crazy not to want you"**

**Trish- " Thank you" was starting to like Jeff **

**Jeff hug Trish and gave her a kiss on the lips**


	2. break up

They all got to Jeff house Trish was still sad but Jeff is trying to get her out of the mood Jeff show them all to their room and everybody was asleep but Trish and Jeff so. Jeff went into Trish room

Knocks

Trish thought it was Amy so he came to the door with just her bra and thong

Opens

Jeff -Hey tr….ish" he stop talking and he look over every inch of her body '

Jeff was getting hard Jeff wasn't wearing a shirt and Trish say

Trish-hey Jeff let me grab some cloths

Jeff-you don't have to umm.. You want to sit on the bed an just talk.. I don't care

Trish- you sure its okay ok let go.

Jeff- how are you feeling

Trish-umm its hurt I cant believed he did that

Jeff-I know to tell you the truth he don't deserved you

Trish- ya I kind of felt that just for once I want to find the right guy

Jeff- you find one you just have to open your eyes

Trish-ya I know

Jeff felt his body getting closer to Trish

Jeff couldn't help it he put his soft lips to Trish they got lost in the kiss

Next thing they knew Jeff was on top of Trish

Trish came to her sense and stop the kiss

Jeff look up and he apologies to Trish

Trish look in jeff eyes and say " its okay umm what about Beth maybee I sould go home umm I don't want to get in the way with you and beth.

Jeff-noo don't go please

NEXT DAY

Beth woke up jeff was asleep she started to kiss hem but jeff was dreaming of trish he mumber "ohh trish I love you"

Beth shook jeff and yelled

Beth-What the fuck why did you call trish name

Jeff - I was worry about trish

Beth-ya ya right

Jeff- calm down kk

walk outside in the living room trish was in there sleeping

Beth-look trish is a slut ron told me that why ron gave her a divorced

Trish woke up, she herd the hold thing

Trish- how in the hell did you hear about my divorced

Beth- ron told me you stupid slut

Trish- I don't have to take this

Jeff- trish don't go

Beth- trish go

Jeff-beth shut the fuck up its over ok

Beth- WTF don't take this slut over this hot stuff

Trish - don't call me a slut an your hot bullshit

Beth- don't you wish you had this body

Jeff - beth trish is hotter then you will ever be

Beth- in what ways

looking at trish Jeff- well her face is as beautiful , she is funny, always giggly, my best friend I cant hold her tight and love her an she tells me the truth no matter what.

I LOVE YOU

Beth- Fuck you bastard and go to hell you stupid bitch

Trish well I outta go in to slap beth

Jeff grabs trish " no trish don't kick her ass then you go to jail and I love you beth geth your damn stuff and get the hell out kiss trish

Everyone else in the house "awwww"


	3. It just got hotter

Later that day everyone went out but Trish and Jeff well Trish was at the swimming pool thinking about what had been happen for the pass couple day.

At the pool

Trishthinking

Wow I just cant believed this is happen. I mean Jeff took up for me instead of his girlfriend and he broke up with her to be with……

Jeff- "what are you doing out here darlin all by yourself "

Trish - "I'm just thinking about this whole thing Jeff I have to tell you something"

Jeff - "go on cutie"

Trish - umm I cant let you do this I mean I love you but you broke up with your girlfriend of 9 years for me I mean I very flatter but why ..

Jeff - well Trish I loved you since I first knew you and I cant help but love you. You are beautiful your funny loveable fun to be around I love you Trish.

Trish -tears in her eyes I love you to

Jeff moves in for a kiss there lips crash together the kiss got deeper Trish felt Jeff tongue enter her month and Jeff felt Trish tongue enter his month the kiss got hotter and hotter and Trish was on Jeff's lap Jeff's hand went to her butt and Trish hands went to his pants then Jeff stops

Jeff - "are you sure you want to do this"

Trish- "no not in Beth an your room"

Jeff - " okay where you want to do it"smiles

Trish - "I don't know if we have make love in Beth an your room then I might turn into a bitch both start to laugh

Jeff- " what your already a bitch"

Trish - ha-ha funny I can show you one knock Jeff into the pool

Jeff slap water on Trish and Trish went underwater and pulls Jeff pants off and his underwear too

And Jeff pulled her up and start to kiss her took her to the edge of the pool and he took her pants and underwear off then he put his head between his legs and he started to eat her out

Trish- "Ohhhh Jeff Ohhhh that's feels good Ooohhhh ohhhhhhhh

Jeff started to put his finger in to it

Jeff- "cum for me baby

Trish - "Ohh shit ohhh I'm about to ohh Jeff ohhh Jeff

Trish release and Jeff lick it up

Trish- " shall I return the favor"

Jeff - " yes if you don't mind

Trish went down an lick up the penis and back down it she came to the top lick the top she started to bobbed up and down and then she jack hem off she went back an forth doing that

Jeff "ohhh Trish ohhh baby that's it that's the spot"

Trish- " you like that baby"

Jeff - " ohhh yeas ohhh baby"

He pulled her off before hem cum

He went to go grab a condom

He was shaking she put it on for hem he was on the edge of the pool he was in the corner and Trish came his way she kiss hem then Jeff to his penis and slip It in her she was on top of her she bobbed up an down on hem he put his head backward

Jeff "ohhhhhhhh"

Trish "ohhhhhhhh yes ohhhhhhhh

Jeff flip her over

He bang her and she was loving it

Trish " ohhh Jeff fuck me fuck me harder baby

He did she cum and went all over hem an she tighting her pussy around hem and he started to squirt in her

They layed on top of each other

They clean up and took a shower together and began to watch a movie together Jeff was on the couch and she got on Jeff and she layed her head on his chest he put his hand on her hips and she put her hand on top of his hand. They fell asleep. Everybody walk in an saw them and john hug Maria and matt hug Amy and Shannon hug Crystal and Chris hug Candice an went to their room

**REVIEW THE STORY **


	4. Dinner

Later that night

Everyone decided to go out for dinner. They went to Applebee's well they did know that Ron and Beth was there.

Arrives

Waitress- "how many people"

Jeff- "10 people"

Waitress- "okay this way please"

sits down an they order

Jeff and Trish was by each other

Matt and Amy was by each other

John and Maria was by each other

Shannon and Crystal was by each other

And Chris and Candice was by each other

Matt tost

"to happyiness and finally Jeff and Trish together"

Everyone laugh

They were all talking and laughing and eating

Then Beth and Ron walk in

Stops at the table

Beth "well I see three whore's"talking about Maria Amy and Candice

Amy "well if its not a stupid ugly bitch"

Candice and Maria -"ya he-he"

Beth "shut up looks at Trish OMG you brought the slut hey Trish go get a booby job or go get pretty"

Ron "ya she is soo fake and ugly she needs to go do something with her face do you want more bo tox and anther nose job"

Trish couldn't take it any more and she got up an ran out

The girls "you are a bitchlooks at Beth and you are a bastard looks at Ron "

Jeff's ran after Trish

Jeff "go to hell"

Outside

Jeff- "Trish come back darlin wait up"

Stop in her track

Jeff ran to her

Jeff "fuck what Beth and Ron says there stupid asshole"

Trish - "its hurts a lot do I look that fake and I haven't even did any thing to myself"

Jeff - "Trish you look beautiful no matter what and Beth is just jealous and Ron is retarded"

Trish - " Jeff its just hurt that they say that"cries

Jeff - fuck them you are the best thing that happen to my life an I think you are a great person and you are beautiful"

jeff hug Trish and held her in his arms and kiss her on the lips

Everyone came outside and said

"AWWWWW how sweet"

They all went to the club


	5. A TWIST AND A TURN

Club

They all arrive at the club the guys went to buy the drinks

Jeff - "here you go lets go outside"

Trish - "okay baby"

Outside

Jeff "how are you holding up"

Trish "I'm good I'm much happier now that I'm with you baby"

Jeff "awww how sweet"

Trish "I love you Jeff and I cant help it now your going to go now"

Jeff " no I'm not I love you baby tooo"

Trish "hey lets go dance"

they dance they were dirty dancing and slow dancing

Tomorrow is the 4th of July.

Next day 

Jeff and Trish was going to spend the 4th of July together

Jeff and Trish was swimming and grilling out for the whole day

Okay it got darker

Time for fireworks 

"BOOM" Trish " wow this is soo pretty"

"BOOM" Jeff "I know" looking at her

"BOOM" Trish "awww thank you, you are sooo sweet"

"BOOM" Jeff "Trish I love you sooo much an want to spend the rest of my life with you and only you what will I ever do without you. You are the funniest person I had ever met in my life"

"BOOM" GOT DOWN ON ONE KNEE

"BOOM" Jeff - "Will you merry me"

"BOOM" Trish tears in her eyes YES 

THE END HOPE YALL LIKE IT 


End file.
